Maybe Tomorrow
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Aku orang ketiga yang selalu mengharap kan, mungkin besok kau akan mencintai ku.


**MAYBE TOMORROW**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIR: SASUHINA slight SASUSAKU**

**GENRE: ANGST, TRAGEDY, HURT/COMFORT**

**RATE: M (FOR SAVE)**

**WARNING: AU, TYPOS, OOC, ABAL GAJE, MENGANDUNG KONTEN DEWASA, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**fic ini terinsirasi dari kiriman salah satu anggota grup DnA yang waktu itu memposting tentang lagu Utakata Hanabi. Entah kenapa waktu itu saya langsung aja pengen dengerin lagu itu, dan pas udah dengerin, muncul deh ide buat bkin fanfic ini, arigatou buat kamu yang udh post, maaf lupa lagi namanya, hhe :D, dan tentu saja lagu Utakata Hanabi dari Supercell juga sangat menginspirasi arigatou :). ok langsung aja, selamat membaca :)  
**

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata pov

Aku terbangun di atas kasurku seperti pagi biasanya. Ku kerjap-kerjap kan mataku untuk memperjelas penglihatan yang ada di depanku. Perlahan sudut bibirku terangkat keatas saat melihat mu masih tertidur di samping ku. Sungguh, itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah untuk ku, jarang sekali melihat wajahmu yang lembut dan tenang , biasanya hanya hanya wajah datar dan dingin yang selalu terpampang di parasmu yang tampan itu, namun seperti apapun ekspresi wajah mu, aku tetap mencintai mu.

Yah, mencintaimu, walaupun cinta yang ku alami ini terlarang, sangat terlarang karena kau sudah memiliki pendamping hidup. Memang sangat sakit jika dirimu mengetahui kalau dirimu mencintai seorang yang sudah dimiliki orang lain, namun, sesakit apapun perasaan itu, kau takan pernah bisa menghapus nya, walau kau sudah mati sekalipun.

Perlahan ku elus pipi putih nan mulus milik mu. Aku baru menyadari begitu tampan nya dirimu, pantas saja banyak sekali wanita yang tergila-gila padamu, termasuk aku. Tapi aku lebih beruntung di banding mereka, karena aku bisa berada di samping mu dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh mu, walau itu salah. Namun tak apa, aku rela menjadi wanita mu yang kedua, walau pun aku tak yakin kau menganggap ku wanitamu atau siapa, tapi satu hal yang pasti, kau, adalah pria yang tak pernah beranjak dari hatiku, sejak pertemuan itu.

Aku menggeliat kan badan ku secara perlahan, rasanya sangat lelah mengingat kegiatan kita semalam, kegiatan yang semakin menambah dosa-dosa ku pada Tuhan dan rasa bersalah ku pada istrimu, tapi entah kenapa aku tak pernah menyesal melakukan nya dengan mu , sungguh, bukan kah aku seorang pendosa yang besar? aku bahkan tak yakin Tuhan mau memaafkan kesalahan ku ini.

Untuk sesaat, aku kembali mengingat kejadan 6 bulan yang lalu, saat pertama kali kita bertemu.

.

.

.

_Waktu itu, aku hanyalah seorang mahasiswa yang sedang berjalan-jalan di taman kota, kebetulan waktu itu ada pertunjukan kembang api untuk merayakan tahun baeru. Tidak sengaja, aku bertabrakan dengan istrimu, yang mengakibat kan semua benda yang ada di dalam tas kami berdua keluar dan berhamburan jatuh ke tanah. Aku, kau dan istrimu pun berjiongok untuk mengambil benda-benda yang terjatuh tadi, setelah itu aku dan istrimu saling meminta maaf karena insiden yang baru saja terjadi, tapi kau hanya diam saja__. Istrimu yang menurut ku sangat ramah pun mengenalkan dirinya beserta dengan mu, dari situlah aku tau nama kalian, Uchiha Sakura, dan Uchiha Sasuke. _

_Setelah kejadian itu, aku tak pernah berpikir bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi, namun Tuhan berkehendak lain. Dompet ku yang tertukar dengan istrimu mengantarkanmu kembali padaku keesokan harinya. Aku terkejut dengan kehadiran mu yang ada di balik pintu apartemaen ku. Awalnya kukira itu Neji-nii atau Hanabi-chan. Dengan tampang ku yang masih kikuk, aku mempersilah kan mu masuk kedalam apartemen ku. _

_Kau tak banyak bicara, sedangkan aku memang sedikit kesulitan berkomunikasi dengan orang yang baru di kenal. Kau merogoh saku jaketmu dan memberikan ku dompet yang tertukar itu. Aku mengambilnya, walaupun saat itu aku masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, melihat kebingungan ku itu, kau memberitahuku jika dompet istrimu tertukar dengan ku dan benar saja, saat ku buka dompet itu terlihat jelas, bahwa surat-surat atau kartu kredit yang ada disana atas nama ku. Ini sungguh kebetulan yang sangat aneh, namun jika Tuhan sudah berkehendak, apa pun bisa terjadi kan. _

_Ku suruh kau untuk menunggu sebentar, untuk mengambil dompet istrimu yang kusimpan di kamar. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk ku mengambil dompet itu di kamar, aku menyerah kan nya padamu dan kau pun langsung pamit pulang. Namun sebelum nya,kau mengucap kan kalimat yang membuat ku tercekat,_

_" Jadi, apa sekarang kita berteman?" _

_Aku tak tau harus menjawab apa, aku hanya menganggukan kepala, itu pun tanpa aku sadari. Melihat ekspresi ku yang seperti itu kau hanya tersenyum tipis,_

_" lain kali, aku akan berkunjung lagi." _

_Dan kau pun pergi menghilang di balik pintu, sedangkan aku masih terdiam membisu, dengan detak jantung yang melebihi normal._

_Sebulan kemudian kau datang lagi. Namun kali ini penampilan mu sangat berbeda dengan penampilan saat pertama kali kau datang ke apartemen ku, kali ini kau mabuk. Aku segera membopong mu ke ranjang milik ku, lalu menidurkan mu . ku tatap dirimu yang terlihat rapuh dengan aroma alkohol di seluruh badanmu. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang melintas di pikiran ku, namun ada satu hal yang paling ingin ku tanyakan padamu saat itu apa yang terjadi padamu?'_

_ Melihat keadaan mu yang tak memungkin kan untuk menjawab semua itu, aku membatalkan semua niatku. Aku bergegas menyelimutimu, lalu aku pun berniat keluar, namun tangan mu menahan ku, menarik ku dengan keras, membuat keseimbangan tubuhku hilang, lalu akupun terjatuh, menindih dada bidang mu. Perlahan tanganmu memeluk erat tubuh ku._

"T_etaplah disini'_

_ itulah yang keluar diri bibir tipis mu, aku hanya terdiam._

"_istri ku mengidap kanker darah,,," _

_aku tersentak mendengar nya,_

"_Dokter sialan itu bilang, umurnya tidak lama lagi, kheh lucu bukan, " dalam ucapan mu itu, aku merasakan kepedihan yang luar biasa. _

_" Aku sangat menmcintai nya,,,"_

_"..."_

_" Tapi kenapa penyakit itu malah datang dan akan merenggut nyawa orang yang kucintai,,,"_

_kau menggeram kesal, _

"_U-uchiha –san, kau mabuk," _

"A_ku tidak mabuk Hinata," _

_Kau membentak ku memberiku keyakinan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Aku sedikit merasa tidak nyaman, karena kau semakin mengerat kan pelukan mu dan membuat ku sulit bernafas._

"_U-uchiha- san, sesak, aku tidak bisa bernafas." Ucap ku memohon dia mengundurkan sedikit pelukan nya, aku pikir itu akan segera berakhir, namun aku salah, dalam sekejap, ia membalikan posisi kami, sehingga kini aku yang berada dibawah dan ia berada di atas ,menindih ku._

_Aku ketakutan, namun aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena tangan nya begitu erat mencengkram tangan ku._

_Tatapan nya yang tadi kosong berubah menjadi tatapan penuh amarah. Kau semakin mendekat kan wajah mu , aku berusaha berontak tapi kau tak menghiraukan nya, kau mencium bibir ku secara paksa, lalu setelah itu, kecupan mu turun ke leher, aku merasakan sensai yang belum pernah kurasakan waktu itu. Aku perlahan menikmatinya, ku pejamkan mataku, namun saat lavender ku terpejam, tiba-tiba, bayangan istrimu hadir di pikiran ku, aku tersadar, lalu mencoba mendorongmu namun itu percuma, aku pun berteriak berharap dia sadar._

"_Uchiha –san, hentikan,,ngghhh"_

"_aku moh ,,,aaah ,,,on aahhh"_

"_Uchiha-san, hentikan, istrimu akan kecewa!"_

_ Aku menghela nafas lega, karena, setelah ucapan itu kau mengehentikan gerakan mu._

_Kini, raut wajah mu benar-benar sangat terluka, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat iba. Bayangkan saja, orrang yang kau cintai tiba-tiba mempunyai penyakit mematikan dan sudah di vonis bahwa umur nya tidak akan lama lagi, semua orang pasti akan hancur jika nasib nya sama seperti Uchiha yang ada di depan ku ini. Tangan ku tiba-tiba saja bergerak sendiri menyentuh pipinya._

"_Tolong aku,,," ujar mu lirih, kau mendekat kan lagi kepalamu ketelingaku,_

" A_ku tidak ingin kehilangan nya."_

_Dan setelah kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu, kau memulai lagi aksi mu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja tubuh ku tak bisa bergerak, menerima semua yang kau sentuh, entah kenapa aku hanya diam saja saat kau akan merenggut keperawanan ku, apa aku rela menyerah kan nya padamu, kenapa aku rela ,apa karena aku kasihan padamu, atau ada rasa lain selain itu, aku mencintaimu? apa karena itu?_

_ Malam itu, awal dosa-dosa ku tercipta.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Jangan melihat ku seperti itu, kau akan terpesona," ucapan mu sukses menyadarkan ku dari lamunan itu. Aku hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi ucapan mu.

Kau memeluk ku, menyandarkan kepala ku pada dada bidang mu. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, aku bahkan dapat merasakan aroma mint yang keluar dari tubuh mu,

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"Apa kau mencintai ku?"

Pertanyaan itu, sering sekali ku tanyakan padamu, namun kau juga selalu menjawab hal yang sama, dan jawaban itu, entah kenapa slalu saja membuat ku sakit, walaupun disini aku adalah pihak yang menyakiti. Coba bayangkan saja, sekarang aku sedang bermesraan dengan suami orang, sedangkan istrinya, sedang meregang nyawa di rumah sakit dengan selang-selang yang ada di sekujur tubuh nya, aku kejam bukan?

"Aku mencintai istriku, Hinata."

Benar kan, pasti jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulut mu, aku menghela nafas.

"Aku mengerti, kau selalu menjawab nya dengan jawaban yang sama,padahal aku berharap kau akan menjawab 'iya aku mencintaimu' " ucap ku seraya tersenyum pahit.

Kau hanya diam saja mendengarnya.

Aku tidak berbohong, aku benar-benar selalu berharap, mungkin besok, kau akan mengatakan 3 kata yang terlihat sepele itu namun sangat berharga bagi ku.

Mungkin besok kau akan mencintai ku yang selalu mencintaimu, walau kita tau hubungan ini tidak wajar.

Aku juga slalu berharap, mungkin besok, aku akan terbangun dari tidur ku dan berada di samping mu sebagi istrimu, bukan selingkuhan mu.

Mungkin besok, mungkin besok, dan mungkin besok selalu saja seperti itu, walau pada kenyataan nya harapan itu selalu kosong karena aku tau, kau tak kan pernah berpaling padaku, walau apapun keadaan istrimu,kau sangat mencintai nya.

"Aku akan siapkan air hangat dan sarapan."

Aku segera beranjak pergi, namun sebelum itu, kau menggenggam tangan ku dan menundukan kepala mu, kau mencium ku sekilas, lalu memeluk ku,

" Terimakasih, Hinata."

Dan ucapan itu semakin membuat ku tak menyesal dengan hubungan terlarang ini.

.

.

.

kini kami berdua berada di meja makan, menyantap sarapan yang sudah kusiap kan sebelum nya.

"Aku selesai," ucap mu sembari berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruang makan ini. Aku tau kau akan segera pergi, aku pun bergegas berdiri menghampiri mu.

Ku berdiri di depan mu lalu ku ulurkan tangan ku ke arah dasi yang kau kenakan,

"Dasi mu kurang rapih." Aku sedikit terkikik geli karena sampai sekarang Sasuke masih belum bisa memakai dasi dengan benar. Kau hanya bergumam kecil menanggapi kata-kata ku.

"Sasuke-kun,,,"

"Hn?"

" Boleh kah aku minta sesuatu, ini adalah permintaan pertama ku padamu."

Kau sedikit heran dengan apa yang ku ucapkan, namun bukan Uchiha namanya jika tidak bisa menguasai ekspresi wajah dengan baik.

"Katakan saja!" ujar mu lembut.

"Hari ini, aku ingin Sasuke-ku menemani ku ke suatu tempat, aku mohon." Nada bicara ku cukup memelas, aku berharap dia akan mengabulkan nya, karena memang hari ini aku ingin dia tau kebenaran nya.

"Tidak bisa Hinata..."

Kau melepas kan tangan ku dari dasi yang sedang ku rapih kan tadi, lalu menatap ku lembut.

" Hari ini, aku harus menemani Sakura, dia hari ini akan di ope-"

"Aku tau, aku hanya minta waktumu sedikit saja hari ini Sasuke-kun."

Kau menghela nafas berat, lalu tangan mu ter'ulur ke bahu ku.

"Hari ini Sakura akan di operasi, aku mohon mengertilah Hinata, jangan egois seperti ini."

Kau berusaha membuat nada suara mu sehalus mungkin walau ku tau kau sebenar nya sedang emosi padaku.

Aku berusaha menatap balik tajam tatapan onyx mu, aku sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban mu.

"Tapi aku hanya meminta waktu mu sebentar Sasuke, cuma satu jam, apa ka-"

BRAAAK

Suara itu berasal dari gebaragan meja yang di lakukan oleh mu, aku yang kaget menatap tak percaya pada pria yang ada di depan ku.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi egois seperti ini Hinata, bagaimana bisa kau menginginkan hal egois macam itu sekarang?" bentak mu padaku.

Perlahan aku pun sedikit terbawa emosi.

"Aku egois, yah aku memang egois karena aku mencintai mu Sasuke-kun."

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana aku bisa melawan mu, jujur ini adalah pertama kali aku menentang mu.

"Seharusnya, kau me-'

"Aku mengerti, Sakura di operasi hari ini aku tau, aku juga selalu tau tentang keinginan mu."

Aku membentak mu lebih keras, kau tercekat.

"Hi-hinata,,,"

"Aku hanya ingin egois untuk waktu satu jam saja Sasuke, apa kau tak bisa memberikan nya?"

GREEEEPPPP

Kau merengkuh tubuh ku dan memeluk nya erat, untuk sesaat aku memejam kan mata menikmati pelukan mu yang kuharap bisa menenang kan sedikit emosi ku ini.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa," ucap mu lirih , sejenak aku terdiam mendengar kan ucapan mu,

"Katakan,,,"

"..."

"Katakan kenapa aku harus mengalah pada Sakura. Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke, aku menyayangimu."

Dengan posisi masih memeluk ku, kau terdiam mendengar ku bicara.

"Katakan, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Sakura sembuh, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada ku?"

Kau semakin terdiam mendengar ku.

"Apa kau akan membuang ku, atau jangan-jangan,,,"

'...'

"kau akan menjadikan ku pelacur mu-"

"HINATA!"

Kali ini kau berhasil membuat ku bungkam , kau marah sangat marah, aku bisa melihat dari pancaran onyx kelam mu.

"Cukup Hinata, jangan bicara lagi, aku tau aku telah menyakiti mu dan Sakura. aku tau aku telah terjebak dalam kubangan dosa besar yang menyeretmu di dalam nya, aku tau itu.

Kali ini aku yang terdiam membisu mendengar kata-kata nya.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah minta maaf padamu atas kejadian malam itu aku malah terus mengulangi nya lagi dan lagi,"

Suara ku benar-benar tak bisa muncul.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti, sungguh aku belum menemukan jawaban atas semua itu."

"..."

"Hari ini dia akan di operasi, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan nya saat dia akan meregang nyawa, jika aku melakukan nya, bagaimana dengan besok?"

Aku semakin terdiam

"Mungkin besok sakura tidak bernafas lagi,"

Mata ku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Mungkin besok aku hanya bisa melihat tubuh kaku dan dingin nya di atas peti mati,"

Perlahan cairan itu turun di pipi ku.

"Dan mungkin besok , aku benci mengakui ini, mungkin besok, aku akan benar-benar kehilangan nya untuk selamanya Hinata. "

Setelah nya, aku benar-benar menangis melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan ku. Mendengar kata-kata tulus yang kau ucap kan untuk orang yang kau sayangi. Kau benar aku egois, aku benar-benar makhluk yang sangat egois. Oh Tuhan apa yang telah aku lakukan.

Perlahan samar-samar aku melihat mu pergi meninggalkan ku. Ada satu hal yang benar-benar ku sadari, aku benar-benar tak bisa memiliki hatimu , walau tubuhmu pernah ku miliki, namun tidak dengan hati dan perasaan mu, hati dan perasaan mu benar-benar tak bisa berpaling dari Sakura. Dengan air mata yang ada di pipi ku aku tersenyum getir, perlahan tangan kanan ku turun ke perut dan mengelus-elus 'nya' dengan lembut, mencoba merasakan kehadiran 'nya' yang baru berusia 3 bulan. 

"Hey sayang, mungkin besok kita tidak akan bertemu ayah lagi."

.

.

END HINATA POV

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu cuaca mendung, tetesan air hujan perlahan turun ke permukaan bumi. Seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam terlihat sedang berlutut di sebuah makam. Diletakan nya sebuah buket bunga di batu nisan yang bertulis kan_ Uchiha Sakura_. Tatapan mata sayunya terteuju pada pemandangan yang ada di depan nya. sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum getir, menertawakan takdir yang mempermain kan hidup nya. Ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat dia menunggu hasil operasi terhadap istrinya. Ia sangat berharap operasinya akan berhasil hingga semuanya akan baik-baik ternyata, hasil yang tidak diharapkan lah yang muncul, operasinya gagal. Istrinya hanya siuman sebentar lalu mengatakan kata-kata terakhir pada sang suami,setelah itu Tuhan benar-benar mengambil nyawa nya dari raganya. 

Sedih, kesal marah, banyak sekali perasaan yang di rasakan kala itu. Lalu Uchiha bungsu itu teringat kembali pada kata-kata sang istri . Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, tubuh yang tadinya lemas itu kini berdiri tegap dan mulai berlari menuju mobilnya yang ia parkir kan di depan rumah sakit. Dengan bermacam pemikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya, ia langsung melajukan mobil nya dengan kecepatan penuh, tak peduli dengan berbagai sumpah serapah dari orang-orang yang hampir di tabrak nya, ia terus saja melajukan mobilnya itu, hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah gedung yang cukup tinggi.

Dia berlari menuju apartemen yang ia tau sejak 6 bulan yang lalu, apartemen milik seorang wanita, wanita yang selalu menemaninya selama 6 bulan terakhir ini, apartemen milik Hyuga Hinata.

Setelah berada di depan pintu apartemen, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung membuka pintu itu dengan kasar.

"Hinata, hosh -hosh."

Nafas nya tersenggal-senggal akibat aktivitas lari yang baru saja dilakukan nya. Mata onyx itu melihat ke sekeliling nya namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa wanita bersurai indigo itu ada di kediaman nya. Merasakan firasat buruk, adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu langsung mencari Hinata ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di apartemen itu, namun hasil nya nihil, tak ada hinata dimana pun, yang ia temukan hanya sepucuk surat yang di tinggal kan Hinata untuk nya. 

_Hai Sasuke-kun, mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada lagi di apartemen ini. Yah aku pergi, aku sadar seharusnya aku melakukan ini sejak dulu. Berkat insiden kemarin pagi aku sadar, aku memang egois, maaf kan aku, aku lepas kendali waktu itu, mau kah Sasuke memaaf kan ku?_

_Aku selalu berharap bisa memiliki mu seutuhnya, namun sekuat apapun aku berusaha, tetap saja itu mustahil, karena Sasuke-kun hanya mencintai Sakura-san seorang, itu benar kan.? Ah iya ngomong-ngomong tentang Sakura, sampaikan maaf ku padanya yah, walaupun aku sadar kesalahan ku tidak akan pernah termaaf kan, tapi tetap saja aku harus minta maaf, harusnya, dari awal aku tidak menjadi pihak ketiga diantara kalian, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku slalu berharap Sakura-san bisa cepat sembuh,supaya Sasuke-kun tidak kesepian lagi,hhe. _

_Satu lagi Sasuke-kun, setelah membaca surat ini,tidak akan ada lagi kata ' mungkin besok' namun yang ada hanyalah kata 'mulai besok'. Yah mulai besok kita akan menjalani kehidupan kita masing-masing, persis saat sebelum kita beremu. Mulai besok, kita akan menghapus semua kenangan itu dan membuka lembaran baru, walau aku tak yakin akan mudah melupakannya, tapi aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin.  
_

_Satu lagi, suatu saat, jika kita di pertemukan kembali, aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyan itu ' Apa kau mencintai ku?' Walau aku sudah tau pasti jawaban nya tidak, tapi tak pernah mendengarnya langsung dari mu. Oh iya satu lagi, ah sepertinya terlalu banyak satu lagi yah,  
_

_Terimakasih untuk segalanya._

_Hyuga Hinata._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Sakura, lucu sekali kan permainan takdir, pada akhirnya Tuhan menghukum ku karena telah menyakiti kalian berdua. Aku kehilangan dua wanita yang sangat ku cintai, kehilangan mu dan juga Hinata."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:HAY SEMUA, SAYA DATANG LAGI, HHE, INI FIC RATE M PERTAMA KU LOH HHE :D. OH IYA INI AKU BUAT UNTUK PERMINTA MAAFAN KU KARENA CHPTER 3 FIC MY SECRET GIRL SANGAT BURUK, OK AKHIR KATA RnR :)


End file.
